


hold onto me (cuz im a little unsteady)

by asians_of_shield



Series: Protect Peter Parker !! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1, And Tony Stark too, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hypothermia, I cannot even Peter is so pure??, Mental Health Issues, Mentions and Discussions of Past Rape, Parent Tony Stark, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker and Tony Stark Deserve the World, Peter Parker is a babe and he deserves everything, Peter has a lot of identity crises :(, Post Spider-Man Homecoming but before Infinity War (the pAIN), Precious Peter Parker, Pure Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fite me, for the chapters that call for trigger warnings they will be there so yea stay safe babes, like he's such a wholesome human, so does tony tbh but not including that really, so that won't be till the second to last chapter i WILL add warnings, these are the tags for the whole fic in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asians_of_shield/pseuds/asians_of_shield
Summary: Five times when Tony was there for Peter in hard times...And one time Tony was not.[trigger warnings will be in the notes before each chapter]





	hold onto me (cuz im a little unsteady)

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all. this is just a whole fic of peter whump and irondad! protect that poor child. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this first chapter! one or two of the chapters get emotionally heavy (i will add warning when the time comes) so just letting you know.
> 
> lmao it's also father's day, so enjoy the SpiderSon and IronDad. <3

Peter’s day started off bad, as he rushed out  of the door unkempt and bedraggled. He quickly grabbed a hoodie and kissed May’s cheek lightly, then sprinted off to catch the subway. The brisk winter air whipped across his hair as cars honked, even early in the morning, as everyone bustled in the city to start their day.

Light snow from the previous evening still laid dormant on the streets and  _ god,  _ does Peter hope it doesn’t snow today.

He dug through his backpack desperately scrounging for his earbuds. Dread settled into his bones as he realizes that he had forgotten his earbuds at home. Sure, to any normal teenager, this would be a loss, but to Peter- his earbuds were just about the only thing keeping his enhanced hearing abated and muffled from the intrusive city noises.

Wow, he has not been functioning this week. I mean, sure, he may have been staying up till one am fighting crime for the past week or two then doing his homework- but in his defense- the city never sleeps, especially not Queens!

And now, after the whole Vulture debacle ( _ which he tries not to think about- Liz, a warehouse, DC, dust, ferry, the debilitating fear),  _ he feels like things are starting to fix itself.

Okay, that’s a lie. He tries to stay positive, he really does. Just a few nights ago, Mr.Stark told him about the imminent threat of some alien named Thanos. Which was terrifying, but Peter knows that he needs to be in this fight. He can’t just stand by and watch his home, his people, be destroyed by some psycho alien dude.

_ With great power, comes great responsibility. _

The city noises bring him back to reality as his mind wanders.

Peter took a deep breath and clenched his jaw, as he tried to ignore  _ everything aroun him.. _

The person’s heavy breath blowing the hairs on the back of his neck, a lady in the corner of the car smacking her lips and chewing gum, the permeating smell of smoke coming from some dude smoking two cars down, the screeching of the train, someone talking on the phone as he could hear every word crystal clear even though they were whispering across the car..

_ Too much. _

His spidey-sense throbbed in the base of his head.

This was going to be a long day.

But it was a Friday, which was something he could look forward to. Meaning, Peter would get to go to the compound today to work with Mr.Stark. Peter smiled and held back a laugh as he mulled over Mr.Stark and his shenanigans.

After Peter refused the invitation to become an Avengers ( _ which he found out that it was actually an offer?) _ , Peter got the opportunity to actually get to know his role model.

Thought Aunt May was adamant at first, Peter knew she would warm up to Mr.Stark, and she did after several dinners, too generous gifts, and going together to get coffee. Which was admittedly weird, because now his aunt and  ~~_ f _ ~~ather~~  figure ~~ __ mentor are like  ~~ h elicopter parents ~~ __ close friends together. He could count on Mr.Stark knowing just about everything in his life because of their frivolous gossip.

The train continued to rattle, as it rhymically shook and sputtered.

Peter looked out the window of the train one last time before he entered school to see the city flying by him like a nostalgic, old, friend.

The sun had risen as it casted soft oranges and pinks across the sky like a watercolor painting- delicate and fluid. The sun reflecting upon the glistening white snow, caught in the bare trees. The sky looked like a dome encircling the world, but, dark looming clouds formed at the base of the sky- starting to blot out the golden hues of its surroundings.

If it were any other day, Peter would be comforted by his city.

But, today it was too much.

He walked into Midtown as the unforgiving New York wind welcomed him, shivering slightly from the cold.

The rustles of backpacks, twiddling of pencils, creaking of lockers, light chatters from two doors down, he could even hear freaking  _ heartbeats  _ if he really pushed himself to focus in on it.

On a normal day, Peter could handle this, but he was already overwhelmed from his ride to school, the weather, and when you add that to Midtown High, plus his daily jaunts from Flash- Peter was absolutely done.

Peter took a shaky breath in and pushed down his bubbling anxiety, shrugging up his backpack and striding into class. Teachers droned on, the clocked ticked, and Peter couldn’t stand it.

He was on the verge of his breaking point, but he kept it ‘controlled’.

Ned chattered alongside him as they walked out of school, and Peter tried to keep up with the social cues as he nodded and laughed at the right times.

He could see MJ’s raised eyebrows at his lack of per usual enthusiasm and he just attempted a smile at her to say-  _ hey i'm alright don't worry bout me. _

She shot him one of her signature  _ don't fucking lie to me Parker _  looks, and he shrugged and diverted his attention back to Ned.

_ “And then my sister decided to leave the faucet running and he didn’t ev-” _  His words faded to jelly, and Peter’s world spun just a tad bit.

He was just  _ exhausted. _

Just on cue as they strolled outside, snow began to fall from the murky grey sky. Peter shivered once again, and reminded himself that Happy would be here so he could get away from the snow.

“Oh! My Mom’s here, bye Peter, bye MJ!” Ned shouts, stumbling to keep warm and get to his mom’s car.

Peter half-heartedly smiles, and waves goodbye, scanning the parking lot for the familiar sleek Audi but seeing none.

Peter grimaced and looked back at the school, wondering if he could sneak in somehow but knowing that they don’t let students loiter unless they have extracurriculars.

Not worth it.

Peter sits down on the somewhat dry cement patch dejectedly, it was like his life was some cliche drama angst film.

He rested his chin on his backpack and tried to tune out the increasingly more intense downfall of snow along with the rowdy and wild sounds of teenagers around him. He closed his eyes, and tried to breathe.

He envelops himself with his arms, trying to hide himself from the cold.

He can feel MJ’s worried gaze on him but he pushes that away.

His eyes snap open as MJ jumps into a red chevy, he waves goodbye to her.

_ “Bye loser.” _

A million thoughts clashed together in his head,  intrusive thoughts and worries coming together in a cycle of torment.  

Heavy snow drummed against his head, and he flinched. He chattered. Of course today was the day he didn’t wear his usual warm clothing…

So here Peter was, waiting for his superhero mentor’s driver to pick him up to work at a multimillionaire corporation in the frigid cold- wearing only his sweatshirt and clothes to protect him from the snow. Just another day in the life.

Where was Happy? After over 20 minutes of waiting he texted Happy.

 

**_Peter: Are you on your way?_ ** [sent at 3:55 pm]

 

He tried to push away his anxiety.

He tried to ignore the rapid decrease in temperature, and the freezing bite of the ruthless wind and snow plotting against him.

 

It didn’t work.

 

He was shivering rapidly now. He rubbed his hands against each other as a sad attempt to create friction. They were starting to  _ numb.  _ His hands fumbled to put his hood on.

His thoughts were starting to slip through his fingers like quick sand.

 

How long has it been?

 

He heard another ping but couldn’t bring himself to raise up his hands.

 

_ Come on Peter it might be important. _

 

_..What’s important? _

 

He raised his hands up slowly, shaking like a leaf as he opened his text. His vision blurred slightly to make out the nine texts from Happy.

He blinked lethargically.

 

Why did everything feel so

w e ir d?

 

**Happy: Shit.** [received at 4:43]

**Happy: Sorry Peter** [received at 4:43]

**Happy: A family emergency came up, I forgot to notify Tony.** [received at 4:44]

**Happy: I’ll be there in 15.** [received at 4:44]

**Happy: Wait. Have you been waiting outside in the snow?** [received at 4:47]

**Happy: Peter?** [received at 4:49]

**Happy: I’m calling Tony to come get you.** [received at 4:51]

**Happy: Tony is coming. He’s quicker.** [received at 4:52]

**Happy: God, I’m sorry Peter.** [received at 4:56]

 

_ Tony. _

_ Iron Man. _

_ Iron Man will save him. Yes. _

_ Right? _

 

He couldn’t move his fingers or anything, really. He  _ just wanted to close his eyes now. _

His shivering became almost rhythmic, but uncontrollably  _ violent _ .

His breaths were shallow.

His thoughts progressed into lethargic nothingness and Peter just wanted to sleep, he closed his eyes.

Huh, he has stopped shivering.

 

i t s

so

c o l d.

 

The familiar sound of repulsors shutting off and coming closer caused him to open his eyes slowly.

 

Mr.Stark.

_ Y e s. _

_ Mr.Stark would save him from the cold. _

 

“ _ Oh my god. _ ” He faintly heard.

_ Footsteps, a flash of movement. Someone in front of him. _

“Kid? Peter!” Hmm, he sounded frantic. Concerned.

Peter tried to get up, to reassure Mr.Stark. A nauseating wave of dizziness fell over him as he swayed and stumbled.

“M-Mr.Stark?” He slurred out slightly, something was wrong. Mr.Stark grabbed his shoulders gently, still in the suit.

 

_ Mr.Stark was here? _

_ Why is he here? _

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.  I-It’ll be okay Pete.” Mr.Stark’s voice wavered slightly.

Then, his knees buckled and he collapsed. Mr.Stark caught him with his metal gauntlets on and pressed him against him, cradling him like a baby.

Peter clung on desperately.

“I’m so tired” He slurred out.

Mr.Stark’s response was immediate, “No kiddie, can you keep awake for me?”

Peter blinked a few times and saw Mr.Stark’s blurry  _ terrified _  gaze, the Iron Man mask one.

  
_ Why was Mr.Stark so worried? _

 

“I don understand. Wha happen’d?”

_ What was happening? _

“Come on Peter, I’m going to take you, okay.”

“O-okay?”

The repulsors sounded and Peter’s stomach swooped as they went into the air, the freezing air pushing against them.

“M-Mista Stark, why is it so cold?” He slurred. His eyes drooped.

“Shh, you can’t close your eyes Peter.”

His mind spun.

“Don, don’t drop me into the, the lake.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

“I won’t Peter. I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

“Bruce! Emergency!”

“Oh my, oh my god.”

“Tony.. What happened to him?”

“H-He was outside in just this for a little over an hour.”

Frantic noises.

“Thermal blanket… Medevac…”

He was being rolled on something. Hm.

_ Did Toomes get him again? _

He blinked his eyes.

“No, no, no, Peter don’t fall asleep yet!” Tony shouted.

_ What? Why was Tony yelling at him? _

_ Did he mess up? He probably messed up. _

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

_ Tony would save him. _

And then darkness fell upon him.

 

* * *

 

 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

 

He opened his eyes and promptly groaned, closing them again.

_ So bright. _

 

“Peter! You’re awake.”

 

Mr.Stark!

 

The lights turned off, and he blinked open his eyes to make out a blurry figure of Tony and Aunt May sleeping.

 

“Mr.Stark?”

“Wha happened?”

 

Tony ran his hands over his face. “Well, the snow did quite a number on you, kiddie.”

He sighed.

“Moderate to severe hypothermia, Peter.”

“Oh.” He said numbly.

“Yeah,  _ oh _ . You could’ve died, Peter.”

“I should’ve known, I’m so sorry kid. Spiders, they don’t fare off well in the cold. You had  _ blue lips. _ ” Mr.Stark said.

“Oh.”

Tony looks over him as if to scan him for any further injuries.

“Happy feels terrible, even bought you this cheesy teddy bear.” He said, pointing to a huge teddy bear holding a heart saying “Feel Better!”.

“It’s, it’s not his fault.”

Tony wearily smiled at him.

“Well, I’ve been doing research to make sure anything like this happens again.” He says.

“Yeah?”, Peter replies.

“Along with the cold, spiders can’t stand vinegar, peppermint, and garlic. So stay away from those kid.”

“Oh, that makes more sense.” Peter says. He thought back to all the times peppermint made him throw up, or when garlic bread made him nauseous.

“What. What do you mean-  _ makes more sense?”  _ Tony stared at him incredulously.

“Uh- nothing! Just those have made me sick before. ” His voice pitching up slightly.

Tony sighed and shook his head, “Okay kid.”

 

“You gave me quite a scare Pete.”

Peter grimaced, “Sorry, Mr.Stark.”

Tony sighs and says, “You’re gonna be the death of me Underoos.”

Peter laughed and beamed cheekily at him, throwing him his signature  _ look how adorable  _ I am expressions.

“But you love me for it!”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Tony ruffled his hair. Peter ignores the warmth pooling inside him from the affection and smiles up at Tony.

 

Things would be okay.  

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! originally this chapter was just gonna be about peter and a sensory overload, but then hypothermia just came in.. i am not a doctor, so im not sure if this is completely accurate (i did do research though). and even though he was only out for about an hour, i'd imagine with his lack of protective clothing plus his enhanced spider-ness, he'd be more prone to hypothermia but idk. soo yea. 
> 
> let me know what you thought if you would like to cuz im a hoe for attention lmao. 
> 
> feel free to ask any questions or comment i love hearing from you all!!


End file.
